


Completely Incomplete

by nabooliola



Series: Balance [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Robert Singer is over the bullshit, Weecest, handjobs, i hate ruby, man feelings, sam is a nerd and takes notes on everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: Final prequel to the main story... Unless I get another idea.





	Completely Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while. I think it's finally good enough to post.
> 
> Also-I have an email account specifically for fanfic stuff. If you have any questions/comments/muffin recipes, hit me up! nabooliolawrites@gmail.com

The boys didn't even realize they were doing it at first. Looking back though, they had always known (at least subconsciously) that they were missing someone. It started out with little things, four year old Sam picking up three pretty rocks, then looking confused when, after giving one to Dean and keeping one for himself, he still had an extra. Ten year old Dean noticing that his left hand twitched every time he crossed the street, the right one holding tight to Sam's. Despite having his soulmate safely in grasp, he still felt like he was forgetting something.

  
  


**~May, 1991~**

 

Dean was twelve when he finally figured it out. John had left him and Sam at a playground for a few hours while he interviewed a widow. While looking for Sam during a game of hide and seek, Dean nearly tripped over a picnicking group. As he stammered through an apology and stumbled a few feet away, Dean noticed that it was a group of three, cuddling on a large blanket. Two of them wore collars but despite both being subs, they seemed to be _together_. He must have been staring for a long time because a little voice peeped up and there was a tugging on his jacket.

“Dean, you never found me!”

“Sorry Sammy…” Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the three men on the blanket. Sam frowned in confusion when he saw what Dean was distracted by. Ever a social butterfly, the eight year old walked right up to the blanket and sat down.

“Hi I'm Sam!” He pointed at his now blushing brother. “That's Dean. We're soulmates.” One of the collared men smiled.

“It's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Richard and these are my soulmates Matt and Rob.”

“You have two?!” Sam's jaw dropped and Dean would have scolded him for being rude if he weren't also amazed by the concept of three soulmates.

One of the other men, Rob, chuckled warmly. “He sure does. We're a triad.” Sam's eyes were sparkling with excitement and he gazed between the trio and his brother.

“De there's three of them!” Dean was about to respond when he heard their father calling from the other end of the park.

“We gotta go, Sammy.” He grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him away from the grinning group on the blanket, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 

**~August, 1998~**

 

 _Selfish…_ Dean tossed aside his empty beer can, opening another in the same breath. John had dumped the boys at Bobby's while working a case in Montana. Now Sam and the older hunter were asleep in the house while Dean sat on the hood of a rusted-out car, staring at the stars and drinking the garbage beer he'd pilfered from a convenience store. Sam had gone to sleep easily, worn out from a day of helping Bobby haul around machinery. Dean on the other hand couldn't nod off, not with all the thoughts running through his head.

“Dean Winchester!” _Uh-oh_ … Turns out Bobby wasn’t asleep after all.

“Yeah Bobby?”

“Tell me son, what’s the legal drinking age?”

Dean gulped, having the decency to look ashamed. “Twenty-one sir.”

“And how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Bobby sat down next to Dean on the car hood and glanced at the six-pack.

“Really Dean, if you’re going to break the law you should at least do it with quality alcohol. This is just piss in a can.” Despite his apparent dislike for the beer, Bobby helped himself to one. “So what’s bothering you? And don’t say nothing because I know better.”

Dean sighed, staring up at the sky. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“Seems like the beginning’s the best place.”

“You know that Sammy and I are soulmates, right?” Bobby’s snorted as if to say ‘duh!’ and Dean inhaled nervously before continuing. “Well… It’s not just us. I’m pretty sure there’s someone else out there.”

“Don’t worry son, you’ll find them. You and Sam were lucky enough to get a head start on things by being born into the same family. It’s not gonna be that easy to find your third but if anyone can track a person down, it’s you two.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t get it. I don’t want to find them… Or at least I _shouldn’t_ want to find them. I’ve got Sammy and he’s perfect. What kind of man would I be if I told him that he isn’t enough? I just have to-HEY!” Dean smacked Bobby on the shoulder. “Stop laughing, I’m serious!”

“Dean I just got done having this exact same conversation with your brother.” Bobby threw his head back in mirth. “You two idjits really are made for each other!” Dean’s eyes widened and he slid off the car, bolting into the house with his pseudo-father chortling behind him.

 

Throwing open the bedroom door, Dean met Sam’s sleepy tear-stained face. He stumbled across the room before falling to his knees in front of the bed. Sam sighed happily when Dean reached out and smoothed a hand through his brother’s sleep-mussed hair.

“De?” Hearing that nickname-the one Sam hadn’t said since he was a child unless he was in his soft sleepy state-made Dean smile.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his soulmate’s nose. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Hazel eyes narrowed in confusion and Dean was quick to kiss away the frown lines. “I just talked to Bobby. It sounds like you and I have been having the same thoughts lately.” Surprise and understanding flickered across Sam’s face before the younger teen sat up.

“We have?” He breathed.

Dean nodded. “Sure have, Sammy.” He climbed into bed and brought his brother in close. “You want to find them. I want to find them… It doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other though.”

“It just means we love them too…” Sam’s smile was dazzling and Dean couldn’t help himself from stealing a kiss.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**~November, 2002~**

  


“What are you doing?” Dean laughed as he came in the room to see Sam gazing intently at the television. His gaze flickered from the screen to the pad and pencil in Sam's lap and he laughed even harder. “Are you seriously taking notes on a porno? I love you but sometimes your nerd levels are just too much.”

“Shut up!” The switch blushed and covered his paper. “This is important!”

Dean flopped down next to his soulmate, raising an eyebrow at the scene Sam had been watching.

“Lesbians, huh? I thought you only watched guys.” Sam's blush darkened and he ducked his head, mumbling a non-answer. “Didn't catch that.”

Sam sighed in exasperation.

“I want to be prepared in case our third is a girl!”

Dean smiled fondly. “Awww Sammy…” He leaned over and kissed the switch's red cheek. “That might be the cutest thing you've ever done.”

“I'm serious Dean!” Sam's gaze was adorably earnest. “It's very possible that our soulmate will be female and I want to know how to make her feel good. It's not like I can just deepthroat a pussy.”

Not for the first time, Dean wondered how he ended up with such a sweetheart for a soulmate.

“You make a good point Sammy.” Dean took the remote and started scrolling different options. “For once we've got research I can get behind.”

“You mean you're gonna watch too?” Sam's voice was high and squeaky with disbelief and Dean grinned.

“Hell yeah!” He looked at Sam's lap again and wrinkled his nose in clear disdain. “I'm not taking notes though.”

  


The boys made it through a couple more videos before getting distracted. Dean glanced over from the masturbating girl on the screen to see his boy painfully turned on. Sam had abandoned his notes and was staring at the television, eyes dilated, lips parted, and pants tented. The actress let out a guttural moan, legs trembling, and the camera zoomed in on her cunt pulsing rhythmically. Sam swallowed hard, hand coming down to palm his growing bulge and Dean grinned.

“Isn’t that pretty?” He asked in a low voice. Sam nodded.

“Yeah…” The switch’s voice was strangled and Dean scooted a bit closer, putting his hand on Sam’s thigh.

“And look how wet she is. Don’t you just want to lick it all up?” Slowly, Dean moved his hand over, replacing the one Sam had been using to play with himself. “And if you lick it right, she’ll just make more.” He undid Sam’s fly, dipping his hand inside his brother’s underwear to take hold of his arousal. “And the fun thing about girls is that they can just keep going and going and going…” Sam gasped when Dean added a firm twist to the end of his strokes. “I bet we could keep our girl happy for hours, couldn’t we Sam? Have her twitching and moaning before we even get to fucking her.” Sam moaned softly, hips beginning to move in time with Dean’s hand. “I’d fuck her first probably, get her good and ready for you. You’re so big Sammy, you’d fill her up so good.”

“Dean…” Sam fumbled with his brother’s belt, whining when Dean slapped his hand away.

“Not yet baby boy, let me play with you some more.” Dean was straining in his pants, certain that there would be a zipper-shaped imprint on his cock when he finally did release himself. “Don’t think I won’t still take my time playing with you once we have a pretty little sub. Maybe I’ll let her get you nice and worked up for me. Would you like that Sammy? I could have you sit nice and still for me and then show her how and when and where to touch you.” Sam’s hips were thrusting up faster, needy groans spilling from his lips. “Of course it wouldn’t be like that all the time, would it? She wouldn’t just be my sub. You would be in charge of that sweet little thing too baby boy. What would you do Sammy? Have her on her knees? Maybe tie her up all pretty so you could touch her as much as you want without any squirming getting in the way? That’s one of my favorite things, I’m sure you’ll love it too. Get her nice and snug and at your mercy then just take your time finding all the little places that make her twitch and gasp and whimper…” Sam was breathing heavily now, jaw tensed up in a way that let Dean know he was close. “Are you gonna cum for me Sammy? Gonna cum thinking about your girl and how good she’ll be for you? Go ahead baby boy, let me see you…” Sam came with a shout, body arching and shaking.

 

Dean smirked, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could lick up Sammy’s cum.

 

_If only all research could be this fun..._

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**~April, 2008~**

  


When the thirty-fourth psychic was a bust, Sam really thought that Dean would give up. After all, the older Winchester hated psychics to begin with and while he was stubborn, the dom usually preferred to try different methods rather than beating the same one to death. That’s why, when Dean began talking about a psychic three towns over, Sam shot a wave of exasperation over the bond.

“Seriously? You really think this one’s going to somehow be different? Dean, we aren’t going to find our other soulmate this way. Besides, I thought we'd decided not to go looking. Our lives are too dangerous to go dragging another person into it.” The dom ignored him, focusing on the label of his beer. “Dean!” Finally, he reacted, though not the way Sam had expected.

“I have to find them. It’s not an option, Sammy.” Shaky hands raked through dirty hair as Dean stared into space. “There's no way out of this, my ticket’s punched. I can't leave though without knowing that you have someone. Hell will be okay as long as I know you aren't alone.”

“De…” Sam felt his lip quiver as the true point of this mission set in. Ever since making that deal to bring Sam back, Dean had been obsessed with finding their third soulmate. Sam thought it was because he wanted to meet them before he died, but he really should have known better. Dean was self-sacrificing to a fault, of course he was doing this for Sam. Without saying anything more, Sam took his big brother by the hand, pulling him in close and holding him as tight as he could. He would give anything to be able to keep Dean safe and it killed him to know there was nothing he could do to save his soulmate from Hell.

What he could do though, was make sure that every single day Dean had left on Earth was one where he knew he was loved. Sam indulged his brother's every want and fantasy, eating deep-fried heart attacks, going through every possible arrangement of their bodies… And he came along on the trips to psychics, ignoring the pain that radiated from Dean with each failed contact.

  


Neither brother told Ruby about their side mission. Their other soulmate was a closely guarded secret, only a handful of people knew that they were missing someone. Both of them had the feeling that if they asked, Ruby would be able to track down their third. But doing that, making someone so evil aware of something so precious to them, was out of the question. As the days passed though, and the window of opportunity grew smaller and smaller, even Dean was considering revealing their secret to the bitch. Surprisingly, Sam was the one who held fast. While the younger brother may hold a bit more trust for the demon, he still knew better than to make his nameless third vulnerable.

  


For his brother's final day alive, Sam stayed glued to his side, soaking up as much of Dean's love as he could get. He really did try to hide how scared he was of being alone but Dean always saw through his masks.

The last thing he felt before their bond was ripped from his mind was Dean's heartbreak over leaving his baby brother alone in the world. It was so typical that Dean's last thoughts would be for Sam's wellbeing.

  


 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

**~September, 2008~**

 

Dean rained kisses down on Sam’s face, torn between his desire to just stare at his beautiful soulmate again and his need to feel that body against his. Sam was gripping Dean tightly and the kid had clearly been channeling his grief into working out because Dean was actually in pain from the hold. Dean decided there would be time to look and talk later. For now, he and his brother needed each other.

  


As they lay in post-coital bliss, Dean nosed at Sam’s hairline.

“I missed you so much baby boy… I’m sorry I left you.” Sam made a soft sound of contentment and squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. “What happened while I was gone?”

“Not much.” Sam nuzzled Dean’s throat. “I’ve been hunting down Lilith fairly unsuccessfully and missing you something fierce.”

“Did you…” Dean cleared his throat. “Did you look for them?” He felt his brother squirm in embarrassment and shushed him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just thought that maybe you had been busy with that.” What he wasn’t telling Sam was that he had been half-hoping he would come back to not one but two soulmates and not just because it would mean Sam hadn’t been alone. During their search, Dean had begun fantasizing about what it would be like to have both of his soulmates.

“I looked but I didn’t find them. I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice was small and Dean hated to hear the pain and shame.

“That’s okay sweetheart, I’m not mad or anything.”

“You should be.”

“Why?” Dean was alarmed to realize that Sam was hiding something.

A long silence passed before Sam finally confessed. “Ruby knows. I’m sorry, Dean.”

  
  
  


_Sam’s mind was a million miles away, body numb. When Ruby pressed her lips to his, he gasped, a tiny part of him preening. It had been so long since he’d felt any kind of affectionate touch and he melted into the kiss. When his hands went to grab her face and felt long, curly hair, his stomach turned and he stopped, shoving her away. This wasn’t Dean, wasn’t his soulmate._

_“No no no… We’re NOT doing that!”_

_“Why? Is it because of the body?” Ruby kneeled in front of him. “Because I already told you, there’s no one else in this body, Sam. It’s all me.” She lifted her shirt and pulled his hand underneath it to touch her bare stomach. “You’d like it inside this body… It’s soft and warm…” Sam struggled but she held firm, climbing into his lap. “It’s okay baby… I know you’re scared to go there with a demon.” She started pressing open mouthed kisses along his jaw. “It’s wrong and it’s bad and we shouldn’t… But it feels so good, doesn’t it? And you’re so tired of being alone Sam. You don’t have to be alone, I’m here.” Delicate fingers wove through Sam’s hair, grabbing and tugging. “You’d look so sweet on your knees for me, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d be so good for me…”_

_“No!” Sam turned his face away. “I don’t want you Ruby.”_

_She scoffed. “I know I’m not Dean but I’m the best you’ve got now. You don’t have a soulmate anymore, remember?”_

_“You’re wrong.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “I might not have Dean but I still have someone.” Taking advantage of Ruby’s surprise and confusion, he stood, shoving her off of him. “I have another soulmate and I’m going to find them.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Ruby’s voice shook with desperation. “Sam, where are you going?”_

_“I don’t need you anymore.” Sam grinned darkly at her. “I have someone to find.”_

  


“I’m sorry Dean.” Sam rolled away from his dom’s embrace and curled in on himself. “I put them in danger.”

“It’s okay Sammy. It’s going to be okay. We just have to find them first.” Anger and betrayal were creeping up in the back of Dean’s mind but he smothered those emotions. Sam had been hurting and it wasn’t fair to blame him for this. They just had to make sure they kept that mystery person safe from Ruby and any other demons that may go looking. Absently, Dean marvelled at how he could have such strong feelings for a person he'd never met.

  
  
  
  


Things came to a head when Ruby came calling again, this time with a new carrot on her stick. Dean and Bobby had freed Sam of his demon blood addiction just in time for his dealer to show up again. She appeared in the middle of the road, right in front of the car, focing Dean to hit the breaks.

“What do you want bitch?” He slammed the car door, wishing he had just run her over.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what you want.” She grinned wryly. “I have a present for you boys.” Fear gripped the brothers as their minds raced immediately to what she must mean. “There’s a sweet little sub all wrapped up and waiting for you. Cute thing too…”

“You’d better not mean what I think you mean you whore.” Dean’s voice shook with rage but Ruby didn’t so much as flinch, checking her nails as she continued.

“It’s a boy by the way. Blonde. Kind of scrawny but with an ass to die for. And he screams so prettily.” She easily sidestepped Sam when he snarled and lunged at her. “You should be nicer to me Sammy. I’d hate to have to punish your toy.”

“What do you want?” Dean hated himself for even considering going along with what the demon wanted but he would do anything to keep his soulmates safe.

“Well for starters, I’ll take my knife back.”

“Done.” Dean threw the knife to the ground between them, ignoring Sam’s shocked glance. “Now what?”

“Now we’re following my script.” Ruby sauntered over to the driver’s seat of the impala. “You boys get in back. Mama’s driving.”

 

It killed them to cooperate, but the boys allowed Ruby to lead the way. At a Gas-and-Sip, Sam pulled Dean aside to talk.

“How do we know she isn’t lying? You’re the one who said we couldn’t trust her.”

“We don’t.” Dean scowled at the horizon. “She could be playing us, but do you really want to take that chance?” He shook his head hopelessly. “You and I promised each other we would keep our third safe. If Ruby really does have him then we need to keep her happy, at least for now.”

“Listen to your brother, Sam.” Ruby tossed the younger Winchester a package of jerky. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

Sam glared and threw the package back. “I’m calling your hand, Ruby. If you want us to play your game then I’m going to need proof. Show him to us.”

“Why should I?” Ruby smirked.

Dean grabbed the keys from her hand and revealed the blade he had stolen back. “Because we’re not going anywhere else with you until we see our boy.”

  
  
  


_Of all the fucking times…_ Dean paced the stupid golden room that Castiel and Zachariah had locked him in. Sam was off somewhere with Ruby, hopefully laying eyes on their missing third while Dean was stuck in this ornate bullshit prison. At least the angels had given him a few minutes alone. Dean pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and saw a missed call from Sam. The voicemail made his heart sink to his stomach.

_“Dean, she was lying. Ruby didn’t have him. She had some poor scared kid but he wasn’t ours. We’re going after Lilith now. I’ll text you the address. I’m sorry for everything, Dean… Let’s just end this.”_

  
  


Lilith was dead. But it wasn’t the time for celebration. Sam and Dean had both been played from every possible angle and now they were staring down the barrel of the apocalypse. The world was exploding around them and they had no one to blame but themselves.

“I think we were right before.” Sam sighed, breaking the silence that had filled the car for the past three hours. “We shouldn’t look for them. We don’t deserve them.”

“Sam-” Dean had his big brother voice on.

“We’re bad news, Dean!” Hazel eyes were brimming with tears as the switch shouted. “The only thing we’re going to do if we meet our soulmate is get them killed.” Dean pulled over and grabbed Sam’s chin, forcing eye contact.

“Sammy, we’ve done a lot of crap but that doesn’t mean that we can’t do some good. The way I see it, you and I have no choice now. We have to stop what we’ve started. And when that’s over and the dust has settled…” He shook his head. “Maybe it’s selfish but I want to meet them.” Dean glanced at his brother. “And you want to meet them too. Maybe they want to meet us.”

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  


**~June, 2009~**

 

It seemed too good to be true. The boys had spent so long searching for their third and in the end, she was the one to find them. Dean ran the tips of his fingers down (Y/N)’s arm, smiling at the way she practically melted into the touch. He really should be sleeping like his subs were but Dean was too wound up. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he hadn’t even known what his second soulmate looked like. Now she was here in his arms-in his bed!-and he couldn't believe this was real. Sam mumbled something in his sleep, tightening the arm he had around (Y/N)'s waist and pulling her closer until she was nearly on top of him. The only thing keeping this moment from being perfect was the memory of how terrified his girl had been such a short time ago. fact It didn't look like she was having another nightmare but even after sitting on the swing with her for an hour, she had still looked nervous about going back to sleep. The fear in her eyes was enough to keep Dean awake, at least for a few hours more. He’d slept for nearly four hours before she woke up before, plenty to keep him going for the next day. For now, he would stay up, watching for any signs that her dreams were turning dark again. Besides, keeping vigil meant that he could continue memorizing her face, assuring himself that she was really real and there and safe.

Somewhere after 4am, just as the sun began rising, Dean finally let himself drift off, warm and content and finally _finally_ complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't what people are probably wanting but I'm kind of stuck right now on the main story. I have a lot that I want to do and it just seems a tad overwhelming at this point. Hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the week but no promises. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
